The present invention relates to handling document processing in a computer system.
Business processes within enterprises are often controlled using workflow systems. Within a workflow system a number of business processes can be controlled such as human resources, finance, purchases, sales, production, and planning.
Business processes within a workflow system are typically implemented using workflows. A workflow defines a particular sequence of steps that are required to complete a specific business purpose. For example, an electronic document generated within a workflow system might require that the document be approved by a number of individuals before being sent to an external entity. A workflow associated with the document in the workflow system would route the document to the necessary individuals for approval, and track the document being routed through the business entity. If the external entity receiving the document uses a workflow system that can communicate directly with the workflow system generating the document, the workflow system can send the document directly to the external entity after all the required approvals have been obtained. All of these steps can be performed very efficiently using a workflow system because the document is automatically routed through the workflow system to each step required by the business process.
Such systems are less efficient when the workflow system has to interact with external entities, i.e., entities that cannot communicate directly with the workflow system. For example, when the external entity is a private person or a small business, it may be necessary to send a print out of a document to the external entity because the external entity cannot receive documents directly from the workflow system. Such an interaction may require that the individuals required to approve the document affix their physical signatures to the document before the document can be sent to the external entity.